


【DFB】分手后的话

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 分手多年以后给你个机会，让你谈谈你的上一段感情或者让你和前任说一两句话，你会说什么？（两个人并不是面对面的状态）
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Manuel Neuer, Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels, Christoph Kramer/Manuel Neuer, Erik Durm/Matthias Ginter, Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl, Lukas Podolski/Bastian Schweinsteiger, Mario Gómez/Thomas Müller, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil
Kudos: 6





	【DFB】分手后的话

喂鸡

Julian：他脾气不能一直这么爆

Joshua：他还能不能入选德国队的大名单啊！

猪波

Bastian ：以前我和他在一起时很快乐，现在我依然很快乐

Lukas：挺好的，他是一个特别好的人

豆腐丝

Robert：抱歉

Marco：我终于把他还于人海

戈穆

Mario：要开心，但不要硬撑

Thomas：其实我有的时候话也很少

新花

Manuel：希望他一切都好，一切

Benedikt：我不会撕掉他的照片的

胡花

Mats：说来多可笑啊，当年的鲁尔区大三角，如今你去看看有谁还在鲁尔区

Benedikt：有人和我说那年夏夜并不是终结，我想告诉他，是的，那是终结

新默

Manuel：我曾经爱上的不是在巴西夺冠队伍里的Christoph Kramer，我爱上的只是Christoph Kramer而已

Christoph：他值得更好的，我配不上他

金红

Matthias：我以前一直没有好好跟他道个别，再见了Erik

Erik：他应该知道他对于我来说意味着什么

脸鱼

Sami：有时候大家以为的存续其实是结束，但我们都不能说结束就是一件坏事

Mesut：我的婚礼就不邀请他了


End file.
